


protecting what's mine

by demonbunny



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU- a/b/o universe, Community: wrestlingkink, Episode Tag, F/F, Fluff, I know I'm going to hell for this, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Scenting, Set after Raw 10/08/18, Showers, TW: Incest, Twincest, alpha!Nikki, but the prompt was too good to pass up, h/c, omega!Brie, wrestling kinkmeme fill, yeah I'm going to hell and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: “I wasn’t gonna let you leave me out like that,” Brie said with a little snort, shaking her head, easily lifting her leg up so she could slip her first boot off more easily. Nikki let out a similar snort and she shook her head. “It wasn’t leaving you out, it was me trying to protect you from someone like her,” she told her immediately





	protecting what's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been wanting to write more A/B/O and after seeing this prompt, I genuinely couldn't resist. I know I'm going to hell already, so I might as well enjoy the ride there. 
> 
> Original kink meme prompt: "Wwe- Nikki/Brie- a/b/o, (tw)incest- The way Nikki checked Brie after ronda had grabbed her by the throat screamed alpha at me. Alpha Nikki, omega Brie with Nikki just caring for her omega after a potential scare."

When they got backstage to their locker room, Nikki was immediately checking over Brie. “God, that bitch,” she practically growled, thankful to see there were no visible bruises on Brie quite yet. “Nikki- Nikki,” the omega tried to grab her sister’s shoulders, stopping her in her place.  Nikki finally stopped and looked up at Brie as if she was finally listening to her. Her eyes were darker than usual, nearly black and blazing anger. And instinctively, one of Brie’s hand came up to cup her cheek, similarly to how Nikki had out in front of the cameras.

“I’m okay. Are you okay?” Brie asked her twin, her eyes roaming over her, checking for any possible bruising. Though, out in front of the cameras, Nikki had managed to get the upper hand for the most part against the other alpha out there. “I’m fine,” Nikki assured her, her hand coming up to wrap around Brie’s wrist, gently steering the hand away from her cheek.

“I swear to god I’m gonna kill her at Evolution.”

“I know you will.”

Nikki kept her hand around Brie’s wrist and she steered her towards the bench, having her sit down. Brie didn’t protest, knowing Nikki was in no mood to play around with how firm her grip was. Brie watched as Nikki got down on her knees in front of Brie, immediately working on getting her kick pads off and unlacing her boots. “That is why I told you to let me take care of it alone,” Nikki started as she got the laces for the first boot undone. They both knew she was still fuming over Ronda putting her hands on Brie in such a way and she would be probably until they left the arena.

“I wasn’t gonna let you leave me out like that,” Brie said with a little snort, shaking her head, easily lifting her leg up so she could slip her first boot off more easily. Nikki let out a similar snort and she shook her head. “It wasn’t leaving you out, it was me trying to protect you from someone like her,” she told her immediately as she started to work on the second boot.

Brie’s eyes didn’t stray from her sister bowed down in front of her, working patiently on removing her shoes. Something so _unlike_ Nikki to most people. “I’m only slightly bruised,” Brie assured her as she reached down to run her fingers through Nikki’s dark locks.

The touch made Nikki look up at her through her lashes, eyes fluttering slightly. “Mhm. More bruised than you should be if you listened to me,” she drawled. Brie rolled her eyes at that one. “You know that isn’t my strong suit,” she said immediately, a small grin on her face.

Nikki looked at her for a few seconds longer before she just huffed and looked back down at her boots, slipping the second one off finally. “I swear you’re gonna give me a heart attack one day,” Nikki remarked once she did, she then easily untied her own shoes, slipping them off and then grabbing clothes for the two of them, both of their bags still laying out.

One of the luxuries they got, their own private locker room.

“Come on,” Nikki beckoned, holding her free hand out to her twin. Brie took her hand, smiling and following her into the bathroom area where the shower was. Nikki set their clothes aside and she immediately worked on undressing Brie, slipping her tights first along with her panties. Brie couldn’t stop the soft whine that escaped her. “Nikki- come on- I can undress myself,” she tried to protest only to get a look from Nikki. “I know you can, but I’m doing it tonight,” she told her pointedly, her tone firm.

She then worked on Brie’s top last, slipping off the sports bra underneath in quick succession.

When she was undressed, Brie instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, shivering at the slight breeze. She watched as Nikki turned on the shower, adjusting it to the right temperature before she undressed herself. Confident and graceful, like always.

Nikki tossed all her hair over one shoulder casually and she turned her attention to Brie, immediately taking her hand and pulling her under the warm stream of water, squeezing her hand gently. The alpha didn’t take long to start soaping up the loofah they had put in there earlier when arriving, immediately scrubbing and thoroughly cleaning her omega, starting at her neck and trailing down to her shoulders from the front.

She cleaned her head to toe, eventually turning her twin around and cleaning her back.

Once she finished that task, she focused on her hair next, grabbing the shampoo that the two of them shared, lathering up her locks and massaging her scalp gently from behind. The touch had Brie melting back into her, head falling back. “You were great out there tonight, you know,” Nikki started, finally speaking since getting in the shower: her voice much lower than before. Brie found herself lighting up at the praise, smiling as she kept her eyes fluttered closed. “You were amazing out there- was good seeing you back to your same old self,” she told her sister softly. The version of Nikki that was dominant and took what she wanted when she wanted it.

Nikki let her lips trail down along Brie’s jaw and neck, nodding her head as one hand continued to massage her scalp. “So glad to have you with me, couldn’t ask for a better partner,” the praise continued to leave her lips in between each kiss to her neck. Brie was practically purring, her eyes closing in pleasure, her heart fluttering happily to hear that coming from her twin who she loved so much.

“Of course, I’m always gonna be by your side,” Brie said breathlessly, the smile never leaving her face.

Nikki seemed to soften behind her at that and she nodded, letting both arms loop around her waist, pressing her front against Brie’s back, her nose nestling into the crook of her neck, scenting her once she was washed clean of all the other alphas’ scents from the day.

“Mine,” was the single word uttered as she nipped lightly at the sensitive spot below Brie’s ear, drawing a whimper out of the omega.

The alpha continued her sweet ministrations, eventually letting Brie clean her and wash her hair.

When the water ran cold, the two of them climbed out of the shower, Nikki grabbing both of the towels and drying Brie off before drying herself off.

Brie eventually gave up on protesting, knowing there was no stopping Nikki when she got into this mother hen mode: only smiling at how sweet it all was. When they were both dressed and making their way out to the parking garage, lugging their bags out to their rental, Brie couldn’t help the stupid comment that escaped her with the silly smile still on her face.

“Maybe I should put myself in danger more often,” which only earned an elbow in her side and snort from Nikki.


End file.
